


Песни 90-х

by syn_filifjonky



Category: Original Work
Genre: 90-е, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Songfic, ангст, воспоминания, сонгфик
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:22:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22571695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syn_filifjonky/pseuds/syn_filifjonky





	Песни 90-х

Ты вчера позвонил мне под вечер,   
Ты сказал, что нам надо расстаться, -   
начинает звонкий, задорно-забавный девичий голос.   
  
Бил в окно разгулявшийся ветер,   
Ты сказал, что пора нам прощаться, -   
подхватывает другой, более "старший" и более романтичный.  
  
Жизнь прекрасна, но часто жестока!   
\- философически поясняет первый, звонкий.   
  
И другой назначаешь ты встречи…  
  
Я по жизни опять одинока!   
\- с разгона вклинивается третий, залихватско-хрипловатый, энергичный.  
  
О любви плачут белые свечи…  
\- внезапно поворачивает всё в сторону романтики - романтичный.  
  
И дальше, хором, все вместе - припев:   
  
_Нет любви - нет в жизни счастья, и винить не стоит себя_  
_Нет любви - нет в жизни счастья, вот и все, говорят, не судьба_  
  
  
Я тебя в эту ночь вспоминаю,   
О тебе я сегодня заплачу, - грустно вступает романтичный голос.   
  
Я найду-у и о-пять потеря-аю! - хулигански выкрикивает с джазовым рыком звонко-задорный.   
  
И вина выпью я за удачу!   
  
Мы с тобой от любви убегаем,   
В травы падают спелые вишни, - добавляет красоты и романтики романтичный.  
  
Мы друг друга опять потеряем! - вставляет хриплый.  
  
Повторяя грехи этой жизни… - философски резюмирует романтичный.  
  
  
И дальше, в закат и в раскат, почти с аббовой звонкой протяжностью, возвышаясь, снижаясь, ширясь, падая, захватывая и охватывая, закатываясь и раскатываясь, дальше и больше, ближе и выше, хором, все вместе, звеня…   
  
Русь-тройка, куда несешься ты?


End file.
